


Verstehen

by skyekingsleigh



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “why didn’t you just read my mind?”“I promised I wouldn’t”orraven reminisces about the time she spent away from charles





	Verstehen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Raven and Charles are completely platonic but James McAvoy's choice of acting made me think otherwise and I'm not even sorry lol. (Cherik is still precious in my heart, though). Also, this was written last year under the influence of a whole day x-men movie marathon and really I'm just posting any work that i've finished in my drafts hehe

The brightness of the moon illuminated a certain glow on the Xavier Mansion that somehow gave Raven a sense of nostalgia. She had grown up there, after all. For a moment in her life, she had also believed that she might grow old there, too, with Charles. But like everything that happened to her before, things went wrong and didn’t exactly go according to plan.

In her ten years of absence from Charles’ life, she had done many both astounding and terrifying things. She became a hero to mutants and humans alike but a demon to herself. Raven wasn’t born a hero; she could barely remember but she was pretty sure she was born in an orphanage somewhere in New Jersey. She escaped and lived on the streets for a while before finally meeting Charles. 

Charles. He was the hero. The professor anyone could rely on, the child who took her in and gave her a home…the man she abandoned. 

She couldn’t say that she hadn’t missed the golden days where it was just he and she against the world. He would read boring novels that would progress to home works to reports and to theses as they grow up. Raven always joked about dozing right off because of them, when in fact it was his voice that makes her sleep. The calmness in his tone and the way he rubbed her arm or fiddle with her hair as he read and made her feel safe, like she won’t ever have to be alone anymore was what she craved. 

Of course, it took a while before the truth registered on her. Charles Xavier was a telepath, but he could not determine the future. He tried, though. He tried controlling her, did what he thought was best for her. In the end, that was the thing to make her take off. 

She spent years feeling guilty for leaving him bleeding and unable to walk that fateful day in Cuba. But along with her sadness was great anger. Anger was her greatest weakness. He had read her mind when he promised not to. She could remember his tears as she tried greatly to hold back hers. Raven called him out on his promise but he could only respond with “I promised you a great many things, I’m afraid.”

No longer were they Charles and Raven against the world. No longer were they a family. That was probably the thing that hurt the most and Raven had no one but herself to blame. 

During these painful years, Raven continued to watch Charles from afar. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she kept an eye on him and was so proud when he established the school. Of course, its success being short-termed only added fuel to Raven’s anger against the humans. 

In a way she knew that she was partly at fault. She had left him when he needed her most. He made that quite obvious by the painful stares he would cast upon her picture by his night table every night while he tries desperately to fall asleep what with all the voices that he couldn’t control inside his head. He didn’t know she was there, of course, but that doesn’t change the fact that she was.

It took six years for Raven to finally leave Magneto and officially without his knowledge, Charles, and find a mission of her own. She wanted revenge for what the society made her and her fellow mutants feel. She wanted to avenge her friends who had died in the hands of scientists and doctors who don’t give a damn about them. She wanted to forget the pain in Charles’ eyes every night for six years, never faltering because of her. 

This time, she did what she thought was right. And oh how wrong she was.

“Raven,” she got snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Charles’ voice. She hummed while trying to wipe out her dried tears before turning to see him approaching her in his wheelchair. “What are you doing out so late?”

She lets out a scoff and rolled her eyes. “You can’t tell me what to do, Charles.”

He sighs, and she knows she let him down again. But crossing him felt like second nature by now, and it had started to become a defense mechanism. She built up these walls to protect herself, which was ridiculous because she didn’t need protecting especially from Charles. “I wasn’t. I was simply asking you a question, I’m sorry if I offended you. I’ll leave you to your thoughts if that’s what you wish for.”

He turned around but not before Raven clutched his wheelchair handle and stopped him. “Wait, let me help you to your room.”

“I don’t need your help, Raven. Not anymore.”

She was left speechless, watching him wheel himself away from her.


End file.
